1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a furniture frame construction including a framework of steel frame members and an improved spring assembly utilized with the framework to provide the required seating support for seat cushion padding by incorporating a primary spring of the formed wire type and a cooperable auxiliary spring secured to the primary spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,106,389 and 3,138,373 disclose seat springs of the formed wire type. This type of spring includes transverse torsion bars and connecting portions connected to the torsion bars with generally right-angle bends. Seat springs have also included auxiliary springs that provide increased rigidity to padding supported by the springs, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,764,227 and 3,147,968. U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 21,621, 3,210,064, and 3,334,887 disclose other seat spring constructions.
Furniture framework conventionally includes wooden frame members that are secured to each other to provide a framework for supporting seat back and seat cushion springs. The use of wooden frame members causes certain manufacturing problems. For example, tolerances are difficult to hold due to warpage, glue drying time is required to assemble a wooden framework, storing of the relatively bulky wooden frame members requires warehousing space, sawdust that is generated when the frame members are cut must be disposed of, and breakage of the wooden frame members causes rejection of completed furniture articles.